


You Only Live Twice (Or So)

by renquise



Category: EXID (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 08:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5532728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renquise/pseuds/renquise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyojin was pretty sure that sending three agents in after a wannabe-supervillian was overkill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Only Live Twice (Or So)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cest_what](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cest_what/gifts).



> I totally apologize for how short and ridiculous this is, but your EXID prompt for brightly-coloured spy AU shenanigans was completely irresistible.

Hyojin really didn’t know how one single small-time money launderer could possibly need an giant underground lair to himself in the middle of the Incheon suburbs. Sending three agents in after him was probably overkill, to be honest, but the mission was going smoothly, at least. That was one advantage of going after a guy who seemed to take all his cues from Supervillians Weekly Digest.

"Have you tracked him down yet in this place?" Hyojin asked over the comm. “You should be getting close.”

"I lost Jungwha, but I think she's on his trail," Solji said. It sounded like she was crawling through a vent. "Give me a direction?"

Hyojin squinted at the blueprints she had obtained of the lair (for lack of a better term).

("’Obtained’?" Hyerin had asked in their briefing meeting, eyebrows waggling. "Is that code for fancy hacking or for seducing someone?" 

It was neither. It was actually code for "going to the district office and asking the building commission on behalf of a concerned neighborhood committee," because apparently even supervillains needed to get building permits.) 

Hyojin looked at Solji's position on her screens. "Take a right, then go through the duct that goes over the crocodile pit." She squinted harder at the blueprints. "Wait, that can't be right."

There was the sound of scuffling over the comm.

“I’ve got the bad guy in a headlock!” Jungwha chirped over their earpieces. “He’s wiggling a lot, though. Whoa there, buddy. Get this, Hyojin, he had a crocodile pit. A crocodile pit! Oh, hi, Solji."

The scuffling stopped after a loud, staticky clunk.

"Did Solji just club this supervillian dude over the head with her shoe-phone," Heeyeon said, trailing in from her lab with a container of leftover Chinese food and looking utterly delighted. "Brilliant. Couldn't have come up with a better use, and I'm the one who invented it." 

"Yeah, I was kind of wondering about that one," Hyojin admitted.

"I knew it would come in handy somehow," Heeyeon said. She shoveled another mouthful of leftover takeout jajangmyeon in her mouth and chewed thoughtfully. Hyojin reached over to steal her chopsticks and take a mouthful for herself.

"Ah, you see, underestimating the shoe-phone was his sole mistake," Hyerin said, joining Solji and Jungwha.

They heard the satisfying slap of a solid high-five, and Jungwha saying, "Oh, NICE one, unnie!" 

Heeyeon propped her chin on Hyojin's head, still chewing, and said something completely incomprehensible through the noodles in her mouth.

"What's that, Heeyeon?" Solji asked over the comm.

“He must be feeling the agony of defeat,” Heeyeon repeated after swallowing her noodles. 

“Oh my god,” Hyojin groaned.

“De-feet?” Heeyeon said, poking Hyojin in the ribs. “Good, right? My next project is totally going to be a one-liner generator, so you guys don’t have to sit around and try to think of something good before you go in to bust some dude’s head." 

She had that thoughtful look on her face that usually meant that she was already halfway through designing the gadget. Hyojin leaned back in her chair to poke her belly, and Heeyeon ducked away, giggling, taking the opening to duck around her chair and plop herself into Hyojin’s lap. Hyojin propped her chin on Heeyeon’s shoulder and wrapped her arms around Heeyeon’s waist to try and reach her keyboard.

“I need to see those screens to cover their retreat, you know,” Hyojin said.

“No, you don’t,” Heeyeon said cheerfully. “They’re doing just fine. Solji is taking good care of them, and you’ve planned this mission pretty darn well.”

“So, we’ve got the guy, and we’re setting the charges to detonate the base now,” Jungwha said. “It’s going to look super cool!”

“See?” Heeyeon said. 

“Wait, he’s waking up again,” Jungwha said, over some more scuffling. “Unnie, give him another good whack? Make him, uh. Foot the bill? No, wait, that doesn’t work.”

“Definitely a one-liner generator,” Heeyeon said sagely as there was another thump over the comm.


End file.
